


Things I've Learned from a Broken Mirror

by BioArtificer98 (Icestorm98)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestorm98/pseuds/BioArtificer98
Summary: No superpowers AU. Alex dropped out of her family's lives when she left for college, she rushes through her bachelors and joins a security firm. She is placed on the team that provides security to the newest pop sensation. One of the dancers, Lucy Lane, takes an inordinate interest in her during their world tour.





	1. I Lock Myself in a Hotel Room

Alex stumbled into the dark hotel room her firm had rented for this stop of the tour. She had diligently stood watch over the crowds that came to watch one Trixie Collins aka Goldstar of all people, before getting as drunk as possible and hooking up the first girl she met at the closest bar she could find. Really, the night should be counted an all around success except Alex doesn't feel very successful as she returns to her hotel an exhausted, drunken mess. Thankfully, the New York stop was one of the few in the tour where Trixie would feature for more then a few nights, meaning one Alex Danvers, security specialist, M.I.T grad and all around screw up could crash without fear of missing the bus to wherever they were off to next. Really, it was a nice change of pace and easier on her wallet then binging on whatever the minibar held. It would also be nice to sleep off her hangover instead of dragging herself through it as she typically did on these assignments.

Alex flipped the light switch and lurched into the bathroom before she promptly started heaving. After a few minutes she was a trembling, exhausted, drunken mess curled up in a hotel bathroom and that much closer to sleep. She managed to drift off on the cool tile before a loud pounding woke her up. It took a few more moments to realize the pounding is against the door and not just her head getting a jumpstart on punishing her. Groaning, Alex stood and stumbled to the peephole to see the distorted face of a young woman with curly dark hair and green eyes. The woman prepared to knock again before Alex whipped the door open to avoid aggravating her head anymore.

"What the hell do you want?" Alex growled, inordinately proud that her words didn't slur too much.

Said young woman stepped back and straightened her spine before glaring back. "We heard you vomitting next door and since everyone on this floor is involved in the tour and no one knew who was in this room I decided to check. Are you ok?"

Alex squinted at the petite figure before her. She was short, muscular, clad only in a large t-shirt with Trixie Collin's face splashed across it. A dancer, had to be. A really pretty dancer, but then they were all pretty. The CEO of "Booster Gold Talent" only dealt in the extremely attractive, weathly and famous. "I'm fine, you've done your civic duty for the night, please go back to your regularly scheduled pillow fight or whatever your little squad does." She bit out, harsh perhaps but she wanted this girl gone so she could collapse on the floor again.

The girl looked her up and down before narrowing her eyes skeptically and cringing her nose at the scent. "Ok, that is kind of cute..." Alex thought before the girl snorted.

"Yeah, you are not fine and I can't leave you alone until I at least know you make it to your bed and have some water," she said before striding into Alex's room and pulling the taller woman gently but firmly with her.

"Wha... What is wrong with you woman. I just said I was fine, I can take care of myself!" Alex protested before she was pushed down on her bed and the boots pulled off her feet.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone knows Booster's hired goons can take on 10 guys a piece, while defusing a bomb and stabilizing a victim. Good for you, now get into bed." The dancer ordered and Alex suddenly had flashbacks to her first few months of training. Say want you want about Henshaw security, they made sure their team was well prepared, drill Sargents and all, that the sharp tone was enough to get her to swing under the light comforter before a new wave of nausea hit.

"20 guys thank you. Jeez, are you always this bossy?" She mumbled through the pain and tried to focus on not throwing up.

"Ooooo, 20 my apologies. And no, just with people too stubborn for their own good. Drink this." A bottle of water was shoved into Alex's hand and when she just stared at it the girl huffed and tipped it into Alex's mouth. She let Alex take a few swallows before catching her breath. When she tried to repeat the action Alex grabbed the bottle and glared at her.

"I'm not stubborn," she said before downing the whole bottle and putting it on the night stand.

"And I'm not bossy." The woman retorted as she replaced the empty bottle with an new one, cap loosened and Advil right beside it. "Take that when you wake up, hopefully we can save your head from some of the trauma you just put your liver through." She said with a smirk.

Alex wanted to reply back to her snark but her alcohol laddened mind could only manage a glare and incoherent muttering.

"Well said, I knew you would agree." The woman replied with a smile and bounced to her toes to leave the room.

"Wait..." Alex managed to get out, the woman stopped and turned back to her with a lifted eyebrow, "What is your name?"

A grin spread across the woman's face as she looked at the wasted security guard in front of her. "Tell you want, if you remember any of this come and find me tomorrow. I might be persuaded to tell you." She said with a wink before leaving the room and a very befuddled Alex behind her.

"Stupid, overly dramatic dancers..." She thought as she finally drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Sanvers but there is just something about the Lucy and Alex pairing that I can't let go. I'll be posting as frequently as I can write to get this out of my head. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Been Waiting All Night for the Walls to Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are morning people while others would perfer to skip them entirely. Where Alex is being stubborn, abrasive, and generally wrecking everything around her, Lucy may be a dancer but don't think for a second that is all going on in that head of hers, and Vasquez is not believing anything you say Alex!

Sometimes, when the sun is just peeking through the curtains of wherever she crashed the night before, Alex swears her life must be one big cosmic joke. Today is not one of those days. Today Alex is fighting a losing battle with her comfort or to reach her screaming phone. Just when she reached the demon sound machine on the nightstand she knocked over a water bottle, splashing it all over the floor.

"Crap, shit, what the..." Alex tumbled out of the bed, tangled up in the blanket, with a thump. She somehow managed to write the water before more then half splashed out. Groaning she chugged the bottle and reached for her phone to see 11 am flashing back at her. Tonight would be another late show but she needed to attend a their daily debrief at 12 to review any instances from the night before and notify the team of any changes. Alex groaned before pulling herself upright again. It wasn't until she was sitting on the side of the bed that she noticed the Advil sitting next to the lamp. Frowning, she ripped open the packet and swallowed the pills down with the last of the water before walking stiffly to the bathroom and climbing into a warm shower to reply last nights events.

Ugh, what is the point of getting wasted if I remeber what happened. Alex thought as she pushed her wet hair away from her face. Seriously Danvers, what self respecting security detail gets picked up off the floor by the frickin people she is supposed to protect, just another example you stupid, worthless... Alex knocked her head against the wall in front of her as she recongized the destructive path her thoughts were taking. She already knew what she was and she didn't need rehash the facts. Heh, Kara would be proud.

Her younger sister had always harped on Alex for being too hard on herself. Alex smirked at the image of her sister trying to look serious as she lectured her big sister. She snorted and ignored the now familar pang she got in her chest when she thought of her adopted sister. It's for the best. She thought before exiting the bathroom to get ready for her day. The pounding in her head weakened to a dull ache by the time she pulled on her suit jacket and marched out the door, which was already better then the last three times she had done this. The downside was the absence of pain let her mind wonder to the woman from the night before and the more she thought about her the more irritated she became.

Seriously, who barges into a stranger's hotel room? Frickin crazy, spoiled wanna be hero...

Her monologue continued in that vein until she reached the briefing room her head of security, Hank Henshaw, had set up and took a seat next to Susan Vasquez who handed her a cup of coffee. Susan glanced at the clock and gave her a confused look. "You're early."

Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at her wrist watch. "So I am."

"You are never early."

"Today I am."

"Are you ok?" The younger woman asked, still incredulous. "Because normally you are not ok. Normally you need some Tylenol to go along with like 3 cups of that tar you like."

Alex huffed in irritation, and glanced down at her coffee cup before taking a long swallow and turning to glare at her friend. "I already had some but thank you so much for your concern."

Susan smirked at Alex's sarcasm and decided not to speak. Instead turning her attention to Hank as the rest of the team ambled in and the meeting started. Alex tried to glare harder at Vasquez to head off what would inevitably be a day long marathon of jabs to her ego. All in the name of good fun of course. If anything Susan's smirk seemed to grow and Alex could only resign herself to the inevitable before Hank spoke up.

"Listen up people!" The room immediately went quiet. "Tonight is our last night in this city. As such you need to drop your things off at the front desk for quick pickup. After the show go back stage and escort Trixie and the rest of her performers to the bus. I'll take lead escort to the airport. Danvers, you and Vasquez will bring up the rear. Naturally we don't expect trouble but keep your eyes out." The team nodded and Alex met his eyes to say she understood. Hank had been a career military man before joining the private sector. Some said he took his job too seriously and that not every security mission needed military precision but his vigilance had count more then a few stalkers and fanatics who thought they could cross the line between unknown and lover just by trapping their current fascination.

"You all know the drill, get to work." He said as a dismissal before gesturing Alex forward.

"Are you ok to do this?" He asked once everyone had filtered out. Hank had the best idea of her problems, being the one trying to pull her out of it, but that didn't stop Alex from being offended.

"I wouldn't have accepted if I wasn't sir." She said seriously and meant his eyes. Hank had this way of looking at a person that made you feel like he was sifting through your mind and not just looking at your face.

"Very good, get to work." He said before waving her away.

"Yes Sir." Alex said before turning on her heel with a barely suppressed grin. It was as close to approval as Hank got and she wasn't quite able to hide the smile of pride as she left the room and joined Susan on the walk up to their rooms to grab their things.

"So... you don't look like death today." Susan prompted and Alex fought down a groan. It was already starting.

"Nope, don't look like death today." She replied as neutrally as possible.

"And why would that be? You typical M.O. on an extended engagement would have you nursing that poor head of yours but not today." Susan prompted again, her grin growing larger. Alex merely huffed at the insult and opened her hotel room door. Susan looked around with interest and noticed the empty water bottles in the trash can. Specifically the water bottles bought for Trixie's team of performers which could definitely not be found in the vending machine or minibar.

"Or maybe you had somebody over to play nurse." She suggested, that grin breaking into a full blown smile. Alex tracked her eye and cursed under her breath. Normally Vasquez's attention to detail was an asset but at this particular moment she could only curse at the heavens. Alex tried to intensify her glare as she zipped her duffle bag shut and slung it over her should, marching out of the room and towards Susan's.

"Nobody I remember." She grunted, half trying to get Susan to drop it and half trying to make herself forget those intense green eyes. Susan frowned at her before grabbing her own suitcase.

"See I find that very hard to believe. I find that very hard to believe because you don't seem to have a hangover today and you won't look me in the eye and say that." She challenged before putting a hand on her friend before softening. "I also have trouble believing something didn't happen when, for the first time in weeks mind you, it looks like you slept."

Alex frowned and shrugged out of her grip before marching down the hall. "It was nothing but a spoiled dancing queen trying to play hero where nobody wanted her." She growled and this time didn't need to fake the anger in her eyes when she turned to Susan. "And how much I sleep is none of your business." Alex said through gritted teath and tried to ignore the guilt settling in her stomach as Susan's face went pale and tight before she nodded to the taller woman.

"I didn't mean to pry, I'll drop it ma'am." Susan said stiffly before moving past her to drop her bag and head run the first patrol.

Alex just watched her go, the guilt weighing heavier with each step, turned and walked the opposite direction while mumbling to herself, "Well Fucking done Danvers. Well fucking done."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Lucy Lane loved dancing. Not just like, not just enjoy, loved. Her mother used to tell her stories about how she would bounce to music before she even learned to crawl. Her father bragged about her first showcase. Her sister... was a pain in the ass and she could take her fancy reporter job and Pulitzer Prize garbage and suck it because Lucy was the one on stage, Lucy was the one putting in the work, and goddamn it, if Lucy Lane was going to be in anybody's shadow it was going to be the somebody who could turn 100,000 people into a screaming crowd just by standing still. So yeah, Lucy Lane really, really loved dancing and performing. She even loved it when she was covered in sweat after the show's pre-rehearsal work out of doom.

"That was great everybody! Woo, we are going to finish so strong tonight!" Trixie Collin's AKA Goldstar cheered. Everyone smiled and clapped because she was just that infectious a personality. "Let's get rested and ready. I'll see you guys back here an hour before the curtain call to start warming up!" She said before bouncing off the stage to embrace the CEO of BoosterGold Inc. himself, Micheal Jon Carter.

Lucy grinned before taking a bottle of water and warm towel from a staff member. It was always nice to see somebody happy. Speaking of...Lucy caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see one decidedly more sober member of their security detail running an stage check. Waving off one of her friends, Lucy sidled up to the woman and leaned against the wall. "Sooooo, you look better then when I saw you last."

The woman barely spared her a glance before moving to the next set of boxes. "And you are?"

Lucy frowned at the dismissal but pressed on anyway. "Oh no one in particular. Just the woman who picked you up off the floor last night, no big deal." She made a show of examining her nails but got caught up watching the brunette's hands as she shifted meticulously through the confetti before flagging a stagehand to load it into the cannons.

"You'll have to be more specific. I end up with a lot of women on the floor." The woman replied, again only looking at her from the corner of her eye before moving on.

"Wow, you are even less charming then you were last night. I didn't think that was possible." Lucy growled, now more than a little insulted. She had been sure the woman had gotten most of the alcohol out of her system before sleeping and the water should have helped her remember something.

"I live to astound." The guard deadpanned before finally facing her. Lucy immediately bit the inside of her cheek to keep from reacting to the woman's brown eyes, unclouded and intensely focused on her. "Now I'm sorry miss but I've got to finish my stage check so those guys," she gestured towards the stagehands scurrying around behind her, "Can get this place ready for your show so can you please..." she made another vague hand gesture to scurry Lucy along.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, trying to make it clear to the woman she wasn't to be toyed with. The guard tried to glare back but couldn't stop those intense eyes from flicking to Lucy's lips and back up again. Lucy caught the movement and settled down with a smirk. "Alright, I wouldn't want to get in the way of the show. I'll see you around, Alexandra."

Lucy pirouetted around Alex, catching the look on her face as it changed from shock to pure anger and resisted the urge to cackle as she walked out of the room. Just another perk of being in entertainment, they teach how to make an exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know Alex is in a bad head space right now. All will be explained eventually but really guys, did you think you would get to find out before Lucy? I'm really enjoying writing this but haven't had as much time to proof read it. If you notice anything glaring and painful to read let me know. I'll probably go back periodically to fix things like that.


End file.
